The Little Mermaid Rewritten
by soulful dreamer
Summary: I had an assignment in my English class to recreate a fairy tale in a different format. Therefore, I took Hans Christian Anderson's "The Little Mermaid" and placed it in the Marauder's Era of Harry Potter. Please read&review! It'd be greatly appreciated!


There was a flutter of legs near the surface of the water as the little mermaid looked upward. She was used to this by now, the boy who often swam with his friends amongst the darkness of the Black Lake. Her eyes went upward to the surface, to find that it was, indeed, the boy she'd watched all of this time. Liora was often scolded for being more curious than she should be, but with the life she'd lived so far, how could she not be? The other merfolk beneath the black lake were different from she. You see, there are a few different races of merpeople, one being the selkies, which are hideous gray-skinned creatures with yellow eyes and teeth. They resided in Scotland, more specifically, the Black Lake at Hogwarts. Another race was that of the merrows of Ireland. Liora's race, however, was much different. They were known mostly as sirens, and looked the most like people. They could speak above water, as well as sing with their perfect voices. They were beautiful human creatures on their upper half, with all of the attributes of a normal human being, but upon reaching their waistline, one found a singular, long, covered in silver-green scales, tail. The tail was not nearly as destructible as one might think. They were strong, like steel, to help with swimming fast in the water, and damn near impenetrable.

How did Liora come to live with the hideous selkies? Well, that is quite a short story. Her parents were amongst the last remaining merpeople in Greece, the sirens. Due to an increase in poaching of merfolk, her parents were forced to flee with their last remaining daughter. The other four had died due to poaching, therefore causing Liora's parents to be stricter on her. The sirens had long held an alignment with the selkies, so that is where they ended up: the Black Lake located on the grounds of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is unknown to this day whether the other sirens escaped, or if they were executed in the hunt for merfolk. While her parents were happy to be safe, Liora was miserable. She didn't fit in with the others. She preferred focusing on the prettier things in life, while the selkies her age just worried about war and other barbaric traits. So she kept to herself growing up. She was, of course, trained in the way of war, should she ever need the skills. The only thing they had in common was a shared love of music, but Liora couldn't quite get past the exteriors to actually want to sit around and sing with them. The others didn't really like her either, because she, of course, had the most beautiful voice of them all.

Liora's parents were growing older, and had less energy to keep up with their daughter, so they often let her go off on her own, warning against going near the surface. Surely, if anyone saw her there, she may be hunted. Of course, they didn't know that the only people that ever came near the lake were wizarding folk. After a couple of years of following her parents wishes, Liora's curiosity got away from her. She could no longer resist the urge to go to the surface. Once out of the vision of her parents, she shot upward as fast as she possibly could until she reached the surface. The moment oxygen hit her lungs, Liora felt as though she was burning from the inside out. She went back down into the water to allow herself to regain control before attempting to above again. When she finally broke the surface, she heard voices nearby. She found a nearby rock to hide behind, peering out to see a group of four boys swimming not far from her.

"Oi! Padfoot, look, it's Evans," a boy with dark hair said as he pointed toward the bank of the lake at a girl with reddish hair. Another boy perked up as his eyes hit the shoreline, but said nothing. "Well, why don't you go over there and ask her out, then?" the boy known as Padfoot replied. The first boy shook his head. "Oh, c'mon, Prongs, don't be a pansy," he teased. The other two boys laughed, more to themselves than out loud. "Hey, Moony, why don't _you_ go ask Evans out? I'm sure that would get Prongs to actually make a move rather than sit back and let Snivellus hit on his girl."

"She's not my girl!" Prongs replied. "Yet!" Liora watched the exchange as the boys swam and joked around, but her attention remained on that of the one known as Padfoot. _Such an odd name_, she thought. Not long after, the boys made their way back to the shore.

Ever since then, Liora kept her ears out for their presence in the water, if only to be able to sit back and watch them as they interacted with one another. While she lived at the center and most deep part of the lake, something always let her know that the boys were there. This had been going on for a few years now, and part of Liora was beginning to long to be a part of their group. Sometimes it would be just one or two, other times it would be all four. Either way, she wanted in. She hated not feeling like she belonged amongst the selkies.

Like today, the young mermaid found herself swimming about ten feet beneath Padfoot as he skimmed through the water. It was summertime, and school was to be let out soon, so she would enjoy this time the best she could until he returned next year. She swam that way for a while until he turned and headed back toward land. She perched herself behind the same rock she used to hide herself each time they were near and watched as he dried off. She longed to be a part of the human world. She wanted to enjoy the things that they spoke of often.

Upon returning home, Liora found her parents in a stern mood. "Liora, we need to speak with you," they said as she entered their small home. She needn't be told what this was to be about. Her parents were getting suspicious as to what she did with her time for a while now. It was only a matter of time before they figured out that she was going to the surface, much more often these days than any before. "You've been going to the surface. That was strictly forbidden."

"But-"

"No," said her father. "You don't understand just how much you mean to us. By staying here, you are staying safe. I do not understand why you have to do the one thing that we asked you not to."

"Do you know what could happen to you if you were caught?" Her mother asked.

"But I haven't been caught! No one has seen me after all of the times that I have gone there, mother," Liora said, her eyes turning to her father. "I don't think that these people mean to harm us, father. They are young, my age. Why would they care about merpeople? Aren't they magical? Isn't that why the selkies settled here?" Her parents refused to say another word and sent her to her solitude for the rest of the evening. They were being unfair. How could they expect her to spend her days around a bunch of miserable creatures that she had nothing in common with?

A few days passed before Liora sensed a presence in the water. Though she stayed close to home since being reprimanded, she could not ignore the urge to go to the surface. So while her parents were off tending to social matters, she shot away from her home, and then upward toward the surface to find that it was the object of her affection. He was swimming at a fast speed. It was the same routine. But something didn't quite feel right this time. She felt a shifting in the water beneath them. She knew of the other creatures that lived in the lake, and the only ones known to be wary of were grindylows. This was bigger.

From the depths came a large creature. It was a deep pink and had multiple, long arms that were coming up out of the water, thrashing about because it was being disturbed. The student was caught off guard, but didn't hesitate as he pulled out little sticks and began to shoot colored sparks at the squid in attempts to ward it off. These only further angered the squid. He got caught by the squid after several failed attempts at magic. This boy would not go down without a fight.

Liora, who immediately felt panic upon realizing the eye of her affection was in danger, dove beneath the water to try and talk some sense into the squid, who seemed not to understand her. He held a firm grasp on the boy who was now struggling hard to be released. The mermaid went around to the front of the squid and then delivered three swift tail kicks to the body. One might think getting hit with the tail of a fish-like creature really wouldn't hurt-but it did when that tail was made of a material similar to steel. The squid decided that this endeavor wasn't worth it and released the boy, who began to sink into the depths. He was weakened by the struggle and on the verge of losing consciousness whenever Liora reached him. She hoisted him up and finally managed to get him to the surface. By the time they reached the shore, he was bordering on the place of wakefulness. She got him onto the bank and sighed gently, brushing the dark hair from his face. She was saddened by this, because she knew that the next time she returned to her home amongst the depths of the lakes, she would be bound to where she could not come to the surface again to view this face.

A sad song fell from her lips as she gazed gently upon him. If this were to be her last moment, she was going to savor it for all that it was worth. Voices could be heard nearby. She knew that she had to go. "Until the day I die, I shall not forget you," she whispered gently as she pushed off of the bank and then retreated to the depths of the lake. Once a safe distance from the shore, she slowed down, taking the time to figure what to do. She would die if locked up like a caged animal. Her mind whirled as she neared her home. What could she do? She crept down into a large patch of seagrass as she viewed her parents, wandering around for her.

_Of course,_ she thought as she remembered a story from when she first came there. Merpeople lived together in tribes. They followed the same rules and kept to the same groups of people, except for one. A mermaid some twenty years ago refused to go with the group. She wanted to be in charge, and she killed someone in order to take over. However, the other merfolk banished her from their village. Since then, the rumors were she experienced with magic and potions, much like the witches and wizards above the water. Perhaps she could help Liora in her time of plight? She knew that returning to the village would mean she could never again be free. She would take any fate other than that.

With one last glance at her parents, Liora turned and sped off in the other direction. The stories of this mermaid gone bad directed her toward a point far from the village. She swam for what felt like forever until she reached an area where the seagrass was darker; it looked almost as if it had died, but not been destroyed. The soft dirt at the bottom of the lake was harder and black in color. She came around a patch of the dark seagrass to find a dwelling. It was large, and made of pieces of things dropped into the lake. She paused a moment to think this over. Of course, she wanted to do this, but what would the cost be? She had little experience with people outside that of her own kind; the kind which were rough around the edges, yes, but out for the overall good of their people.

Smitten by the boy, Liora made that split second decision and went forth, her eyes glancing around for signs of danger. It was eerier and darker the closer she got to the dwelling, but she'd come this far and wasn't turning back now. "Hello?" Liora called out as she heard movement inside, but she feared what lay beyond the entrance. She heard the mumbling of a raspy voice, before a figure shot out in front of her. The female selkie looked similar to the others with the dark grey-ish skin, ugly green hair, and yellow eyes and teeth, but she had ornaments of a different kind around her neck. She tried to decipher what they were, but her thoughts were interrupted by the mermaid-if you could call her that.

"What do ye want?" She asked, her raspy voice echoing through the barren area. She was obviously annoyed by the presence of another. She probably thought that Liora was just lost on her way.

"I-I.." She stumbled a bit on her words. The witch-mermaid looked at her with an annoyed expression. "I was hoping you could.."

"Get on with it!"

"I want to become human," Liora finally said. The witch-mermaid stopped, her demeanor changing slightly.

"Ah, so ye didn't just happen to wander in. Ye came looking," she said, giving a maniacal laugh. Obviously, seclusion from the other merfolk did no good for her social skills. She turned her eyes on Liora. "I can do that fer ye, but fer a price." Liora hadn't thought of that, but she had no form of payment, nothing to trade.

"I don't have anything to barter, perhaps I could go back to my village and find something to your liking-" The witch-mermaid looked her over, her lips forming into a smile, with her yellow, cracked teeth highlighting her face.

"Ye have plenty to offer," she replied, turning toward the dwelling. "Enter, but be careful of me snakes." Liora entered behind the witch-mermaid, carefully to watch where she swam in case of danger. The elder merwoman went about the room, gathering the supplies needed. She used some form of magic to heat a small cauldron. Liora feared glancing around for the things she may see, so she kept her eyes on her companion at all times. "Why do ye wish to be human?" She questioned, throwing ingredients in here and there.

"There's a boy.."

"Oh, ye found a boy," the witch-mermaid shook her head and laughed an evil laugh. "Of course. In order to stay human, ye have a week to get this boy to kiss ye."

"And what if-?"

"If he don't kiss ye, ye'll turn back into a merfolk and be me slave for eternity," she laughed and stirred the cauldron. Liora gasped at this. Was this worth the risk? She glanced behind herself at the entrance. She could leave at any moment, but the thought of the boy kept her there. "I take that as you still want it." Liora gave a firm nod. "Very well." She dropped another ingredient into the pot, which cause it to puff up into a burst of red smoke. "Now, we discuss yer payment. Ye have no material jewels, so.." She glanced up and down the mermaid before her, before a large smile crept eerily across her lips, once again revealing the hideous teeth. "Ye like to sing, don't ye?" Liora nodded once more. "Of course ye do, merfolk love music." She laughed beneath her breath. "Yer payment shall be simple, mostly painless, and then I can give ye the potion and let ye be on yer way to the boy."

"Okay?"

"Yer voice."

"But, how can I persuade him to be mine without it?" She questioned, horrified at the suggestion.

"Do not doubt the enticement of actions. All a woman need say is in the eyes, mannerisms." The witch-mermaid could see that Liora was torn. "It's either ye voice or ye stay a mermaid." The young mermaid sighed and took a moment to herself. She knew that this was what she needed. Perhaps she could make this work? What other choice did she have? "Do we have a deal?" Liora's eyes met those of the witch and she nodded, another firm nod. "Good." With a whisper of a few words, the mermaid felt the life being sucked out of her vocal chords. After the witch-mermaid had them securely in a pouch, she handed Liora the vial of potion. "Good luck." With that, Liora darted away toward the surface, downing the potion as she went. Soon enough, she would be one of them, a human. The witch-mermaid could only laugh. There was no way that girl could get a boy to kiss her merely by that. She would have a servant to torture for all eternity. The witch-mermaid could hardly wait, so she began making a list of the horrible things she could make Liora do.

As the young mermaid swam toward the surface, she felt the change happening. Her tail was changing, splitting up the middle, and she soon felt herself inhaling water as she tried to breathe. For a mere moment, she glanced down to find that she had, instead of a singular tail, two legs. Panic began to take her over as she pushed forward to the surface. These two feet weren't nearly as strong as her tail, and it took her a while to reach the embankment. With one last burst of energy, she forced herself out of the cool water and onto the hard ground. Fatigue took over, and soon, her surroundings faded into darkness.

"Is she dead?" a male voice asked above her. Liora found herself slowly floating into consciousness. Her eyes opened, and the brightness of the room immediately made her close them once more.

"Apparently not," said a female voice in response as she waved her wand to dim the lights a bit. She then turned her attention to the young woman. "Hello? Are you alright?" Liora opened her eyes once more, finding two figures standing above her, a girl with red hair, and a boy with messy hair and glasses. The former mermaid opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She was disoriented. The events of the last few hours were floating back to her memory. "Hello?" Liora gave a nod to affirm the girl's question.

"What's your name?" The boy asked. But once again, Liora could give no answer. "Can't you speak?" Liora shook her head. "Oh," he said, slightly taken aback to meet a mute.

"Well, I'm Lily, this is James," the red head broke in as she motioned to the boy. "We were just wandering near the lake last night, and found you lying on the bank." The girl known as Lily glanced up at James, then back to their new friend. "You're in our dorm in the castle now."

"Lily had to give you some clothes, but you'll be safe here until we figure out what happened," James said. The door to the dormitory opened and in burst another boy. Loria glanced up and met his eyes for a moment. Her eyes widened. There, before her, stood the object of her affection.

"Who's this?" Sirius questioned, running a hand through his black hair as he pressed pass his friends to toss down a couple of items on another bed.

"We don't know her name," Lily said. "James and I found her when we took a stroll by the lake." A grin crossed Sirius's face.

"So you two were walking, eh?" He asked, unable to hold in laughter. He'd been watching their budding romance for years, and maybe, finally, the two would realize that they were perfect for one another.

"Shut up," James said, shoving his best friend roughly. Loria furrowed her eyebrows and sat further up in the bed. "Anyways, I think we should go to Dumbledore about this. He could help." With that, Loria shook her head. She didn't know who the Dumbledore character was, but she was sure that anyone in place of power would ensure she was put back at the bottom of the lake.

"No," Lily agreed as she saw the look of near horror on the girl's face. She turned to James. "Could she maybe stay here for now, until I have enough time to get down to the library to see if there are any spells that could help bring her voice back?" The boy nodded and then Lily made her way out. James and Sirius shared a glance and then turned to Liora, unsure of what to say to her, since the new member to their group could not speak.

"I suppose we should figure what to call you," James said. "Hm. You look like a... Selene?" He looked over at Sirius, giving a shrug of his shoulders. He looked back at Liora, who only wished she could tell them her name, but she gave no objection to the name. "Selene, it is, then."

Throughout that first day, Liora discovered that the students were taking their last tests of the year before being let out of school. James and Lily came and went between classes, but Sirius seemed to prefer sleeping. She couldn't help herself when it was just the two of them to take time to just gaze at him in the bed nearby. He was exactly as she remembered. When he finally woke up, he left, speaking of eating and then came back shortly with a plate full of wonderful smelling things.

"Hungry?" Sirius asked, setting the plate down on the bed next to her before sitting at the foot of it. "I went down to the kitchens. The house elves love me. They always give me anything I want." He laughed a bit. Liora felt a clenching in her stomach, followed by a loud rumble. "Apparently you are... hungry." He pushed the plate toward her. "It's good. I wouldn't lie to you. I promise." He gave a cheesy smile. The boy had never been one to spend his days in the classroom. Mostly, he looked at Hogwarts as a way to get away from his family and be with people that didn't think the only thing mattered was pure blood lineages.

Liora bit her bottom lip as she looked down at the plate. The food did smell delicious, and she _was_ hungry. She glanced once more at Sirius, who gave a chuckle and then motioned for her to go ahead. She reached down and pick up a piece of something from the plate. She put the morsel into her mouth and felt an explosion of flavor. She had never tasted anything like it before. "So, the two that found you, James and Lily, they're an interesting pair. Meant to be together, if you ask me." A smile rested on his face. For most of the afternoon, Liora listened as he talked. And since she couldn't respond, Sirius continued to talk, enjoying her company, and finding that he enjoyed it, as compared to some of the other girls in the castle.

James soon returned from his last lesson of the day, bringing food and gossip from around the castle. These days were apparently dark amongst the witches and wizards of the world. Liora had heard nothing of this, but listened intently until Lily came back, carrying some heavy volumes from the library. Most of the night was spent casting spells on Liora to try and help her speak again, but it did not work. Nothing would. The magic of the witch-mermaid was too strong.

Over the next few days, Liora remained mostly in the dormitory while the boys went to and from their exams. She officially met the other two of the boys' friends, Remus and Peter. They were nice, but she often found herself longing for Sirius to return so she could listen to him talk a little more. He was the entire reason that she was there in the first place. Liora practiced walking while they were gone, far too embarrassed to do so when they were present. She was getting better each time, even though her feet felt like they were being pierced by needles with each step.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked, scaring Liora and causing her wobbly legs to crumble beneath herself. She landed hard on the floor. "Oh, I'm sorry!" He stepped around the bed and bent down to help her up. "I probably shouldn't have startled you." The dark haired boy gave a sheepish grin and he helped her on to James' bed. "You don't seem to have the whole walking thing down. It's easy. One foot in front of the other." He gave a small laugh.

Over another couple of days, her friends came and went as usual, but two nights before the spell would end, they announced that the next day they would return to their regular homes, and that Liora would be going with Lily. These people had become her friends in such a short time, and she was grateful for that. On the train home, Liora sat with Sirius, Peter, and Remus. While the boys talked, she listened, her eyes often lingering on Sirius long after he finished speaking.

They arrived at Lily's house to find it empty, but soon it would be full of everyone. Lily was hosting a small beginning of the summer party with her fellow Gryffindors the following evening, which was the last evening before Liora would be sentenced to her life of servitude. The first night, the two of them were there alone. Lily explained that her parents had passed recently, and that her sister was staying with a distant relative. Apparently she and Lily didn't get along because of the magic thing. Lily was a muggle-born witch, and when their parents were killed due to magical influences, Petunia did not think it safe to remain around her sister.

James and Sirius arrived early the next day to help in getting party preparations. The boys were quite the party planners-when it came to music and alcohol, of course. They were young, and despite everything that had been happening in the magical world, they refused to allow that to infringe on celebrating the summer. A few hours prior to the rest of their friends arriving, the four of them sat down, and their discussions turned to the dark twist of events.

"Another muggle born student's family was killed yesterday," Sirius said, his voice dark. "I don't understand them. What makes them think they are right?"

"They are prejudice, Sirius," James said, shaking his head. "I'm just glad that you didn't end up like them."

"Yeah, like my wretched cousins, Bellatrix, and Narcissa married one of them recently. Lucius Malfoy. It's despicable." He sighed. Liora sat beside him, her eyes offering comfort to his plight. It was obviously difficult. She had learned that Sirius was excommunicated from his family when he refused to go along with their pureblood ways.

"It's getting worse and worse," Lily said, her eyes glazed over as she was obviously thinking of something. It was easy to tell when a person was trying to be a part of the conversation, but not there completely. Sirius glanced over at Liora after she placed a hand on his shoulder. A small smile crossed his lips as he welcomed the comfort.

Not long after, people began arriving for the party and the dark moods lifted, allowing each of them to enjoy being young and being together while they had the chance. Liora was introduced to many of the others-Alice and Frank Longbottom who just finished school and got married earlier that day, as well as the Prewetts, and various other people who would become a part of a great organization to rid the world of evil wizards. Music filled the room and drinks were passed around. Liora found herself wandering about the main room, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't completely pining over Sirius, but it was hard to do so after a while.

Liora stood against a wall by herself as she watched the people she called friends laugh together. It put a smile on her face that they could be so happy in such dark times. After listening to their troubles about dark wizards, she knew that they all needed a bit of happiness. Someone turned on a muggle record player in Lily's house and then everyone began getting up, either to dance or for more drinks. Her eyes would travel to Sirius every so often, and long for him to feel for her as she did him, but her hope was waning. The first sign of tomorrow, she would be forced back to the Black Lake, and she would be used as a servant for the stupid witch-mermaid. A part of her wished that the sorceress would not have granted her wish, but had she not, Liora would never have experienced what it was to be human. Could she return to the water now, after all she'd been through in the last week?

The music changed from a fast paced group dance song to one that was much more personal. People began pairing off. Remus and another girl, then James and Lily, as well as several of their other couple friends. Liora continued to look around, until her eyes met a pair that were gazing intently upon her. She was compelled to step forward, and she did, until she found herself being held by Sirius Black. He led their dance, swaying back and forth very gently. They danced in silence for a little while, but then he spoke. "You know, Selene, I've been really glad for your company the last week. Most people never just sit and listen to me and my stupid problems." Liora's expression softened at his words. He had expressed to her his worries, and she only wished she could say something to make him feel better, to give him hope in these times of darkness. They continued to dance throughout the song, mostly in silence as the two pairs of eyes remained locked on one another. Some of their friends took notice and smiled, especially Lily, who knew that Sirius needed company, and that Selene could very well use someone to help her, too. She only wished that they could do something to help the girl speak.

The song reached its end, and then Sirius broke eye contact, turning as a faster song took over. He looked back at Liora, securing her hand in his. "Come with me," he said, before stepping toward the kitchen and then crossing to the back door. He pushed it open and the two stepped out into the darkness of the night. After the door closed, their eyes took a moment to adjust before Sirius stepped forward, once again taking her into his arms. "I don't know what it is about you. I wish that I could know what you were thinking." A small smile perched on her lips as they once again shared a heated gaze. He pulled her closer against his chest, his eyes closing as he began to lead forward. Liora felt her own eyes flutter closed. _Finally!_ She thought as she waited in anticipation for their kiss.

But it wouldn't happen. An exploding sound came from inside. Her eyes snapped open, as did Sirius's and, in an instant, the two rushed inside of the house. The atmosphere was smoky as they pushed through the kitchen and back to the living room in time to see Remus being hurled back into a nearby wall. They ducked, Sirius grabbing Liora by the hand to pull her from imminent danger. He opened the cupboard beneath the stairs and pushed her inside. "Stay here!" he said and then rushed away, closing the door quickly. The sound of screams and spells filled the house. Liora couldn't stay in the closet. She pushed the door open and stepped out into a room shrouded in a dusty smoke. Her eyes searched wildly. She tried to scream Sirius's name, but no noise, only air, exited her mouth. There were people there dressed in black cloaks, who wore hoods, as well as weird masks to hide their identities. She could only think these were the dark wizards that her friends described. Her attention was directed away from a Death Eater whenever she heard Sirius's voice from upstairs. She darted around one of the evil wizards and bounded up the stairs to find them inside of the master bedroom of the house. Sirius had managed to corner them in the room, but he was outnumbered five to one.

The young wizard glanced back, seeing her. "Hide! Go!" But she shook her head. His attention had been taken, and in the moment, spells were sent their way. He bounded forward, knocking Liora down to shield her from the spells, and then they stood and ran back downstairs. The group of Death Eaters followed close behind. Liora stood behind Sirius as they advanced on him. It was a standoff. "Pity about your other friends, isn't it?" He taunted. Liora didn't understand battle, she never would. She also didn't understand why they didn't just flee when they had the chance.

"James!" A female voice screamed from near the kitchen. Liora and Sirius both glanced back to see that Lily was being cornered by three death eaters. James went to her aid, but the momentary lack of attention nearly caused Sirius his life.

It was like things were going in slow motion. Liora saw flashes of red and white, heard words known to be curses that could kill, and she bounded forward, shoving Sirius downward, but leaving herself standing in the fire. Before another thought could run through her mind, she felt as though every bone in her body were breaking into fine pieces and breaking through her muscles and other tissue. She was in desperate pain, and had she had vocal chords, she would have screamed. Sirius saw this happening and immediately cast several spells that could easily have him thrown in prison, but those spells were what warded off the Death Eaters. Seeing their numbers dwindle, they retreated away from the attack. Sirius rushed over to Liora, her body bloody and broken, but she was still conscious. "I am so sorry," he whispered, gently pulling her up toward him. "I'm sorry."

Others were heard entering the room, each a little broken, but, overall, intact.

Meanwhile, many miles away, Liora's parents had discovered what their daughter had done and they went to the witch-mermaid. They threatened her life until she finally gave in and told them the wishes of their daughter. Her parents were shocked, and demanded that the witch-mermaid undo the spell. What's done is done, the witch said. So, her parents killed the witch-mermaid so that no other could be affected as such. The death of the witch therefore caused all of the binding contracts to be broken-including Liora's voice, though the dying girl did not know it.

The frail figure of a girl opened her eyes to look up at the boy she'd come to admire. She weakly brought her hand to his face and brushed his hair out of his eyes, as she'd done the night she saved him. His eyes widened with the realization and then he leaned forward, finally resting his lips on hers for a long kiss. Lily could be heard crying nearby; James took this time to console her. The others just sighed sadly for their friend who had so long chosen a life of solitude. It was sad whenever Sirius finally opened up, it was with someone who was going to die.

"I'm so sorry, Selene," he whispered as he pulled a fraction of an inch from her lips.

"It's-" her voice was raspy, and she was completely shocked to find that she could speak. "-Liora." A small smile came across Sirius's lips.

"Liora," he repeated as he noted the light fading from her eyes. It was so nice to hear her name spoken from his lips. The two shared one last, loving gaze before Liora took her last breath. Her body went limp in his arms. Her vision faded to black, and her soul floated gently away from the mortal encasement that held her soul.

The little mermaid was so close to attaining everything she'd ever hoped for. Funny, the things we do for love.


End file.
